Manipulate Me Not
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: Alejandro must face Heather again after uncalled for conditions in the contracts. Heather wants the chance that she gave up. Alejandro still wants a bit of revenge. Will Heather get him to forgive her or will he get her back? CHANGED SUMMARY! SAME STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alejandro and Heather are epically fantastic! I love them! So here is a story involving them. This takes place after Alejandro gets better, thus after Total Drama World Tour. This is slightly filled with SPOILERS but not really. This story might also suck since all I can write about is Heather and I should be writing other stuff, but just go with the fact that this will be an adorable Alejandro and Heather story. :) ….hopefully.**

**Oh and for this story, Total Drama World Tour was the last season of Total Drama.**

**Manipulate Me Not**

**Alejandro's POV**

A few months had passed since the end of Total Drama World Tour and my body had been given time to almost completely heal. The scars were still fresh and noticeable, burn scars were some of the worst...My hair had grown back a little, and as bad as the image may be for a man to get extensions, I did so, so I didn't have to walk around with a shaved head anymore, it didn't suit me.

I walked to my mirror in my room to make sure I looked put together before I left my house, everything seemed in order. I frowned as I realized where I was headed. I glanced down on my floor to see my suitcase. I was headed to the airport to get on a plane to go to Toronto for the Total Drama World Tour Reunion.

Since it was the last season of the show, we all had to go to the reunion. Apparently, it said so "in the contract." I rolled my eyes at the thought, snapping around on my heels, grabbing my suitcase, and heading for the door. I was happy I was only going to be around those people a few days.

Everyone there hated me, thought I was a lying asshole. They were right about that, since I did lie to get to the end, but who wouldn't make sacrifices to get to a million dollars? Those people were my sacrifices to make it farther, until it blew up in my face when I dropped it for one person. I glared at the thought of her as I threw my suitcase into the back of my car. I slammed my door shut and made my way to the airport.

I tried to not let the thought of her distract me. But it was starting to flood back again, the memories of her fucking me over on the volcano and pushing me down it on that damn overly large ice cube, ultimately causing me to get trampled and burnt. After I admitted my feelings towards her! Pft. She wants to be that way, so be it. I would've been the best thing she could have won. Quite frankly, I am glad the money got destroyed. She didn't deserve it.

My thoughts continued on her for the rest of the drive and the few hour flight to Toronto. I tried to distract myself with no success. So I dreaded the thought of seeing everyone, specifically her, even more. I sighed miserably as the plane landed. I gathered my suitcase and I walked off the plane, out of the airport. I figured there would already be a ride out there waiting for me, and I was right.

I set my suitcase in the back seat with me as I stared out the window till we approached the hotel we would all be staying at. It wasn't extravagant. It was how I, and probably everyone else, expected it to be. A shitty little hotel with probably enough rooms for the 24 of us. I was hoping we'd all get our own room. If we didn't, I can only imagine who Chris would stick me with.

As I went into the room I realized I was one of the last people there, checking my phone I realized it was 30 minutes before we were due. And considering a lot of us didn't live in Toronto, it took us a bit of time to get there. The only person who hadn't been there yet was Chris, which wasn't much of a shocker either. He was an asshole and he always came in at the last minute.

I glanced around as I set my suitcase down. I saw Heather talking to Cody whom she seemed to have formed a stronger friendship with, not that I cared. I rolled my eyes and I sat back on the couch, trying to ignore everything that was going on. I closed my eyes and rested carelessly till I felt someone's eye's on me, mere moments later. I wasn't sure who it was but my gut was telling me not to open my eyes and see who it was. But I did anyways and I noticed Heather staring at me.

When I glanced her way she turned a vibrant red, as she did on the volcano. There was just no volcano to use as an excuse this time. I watched her skeptically as she hesitantly made her way closer to me, eventually sitting down next to me. I was quite shocked that she even dared to sit next to me, after all she did to me. She left me so hurt I couldn't even admit it to anybody. But that was the way it was meant to be I guess.

She slid in next to me, a few inches at most. Our hips were almost touching as I glanced down then looked at her face.

"What do you want?" I spat at her vehemently. True I wanted her to be sitting there, but I would never admit that to her nor anyone else for that matter. I glared in her general direction, letting my eyes glance over her legs in the process. As much as I hated it, she looked even better than she had before.

"I just came over to see how you were doing considering you got burnt and all." she looked at me innocently? How dare she after she knew she was the reason for my demise and injury? What a selfish woman. I hate her so much. Her and her merciless soul, disgusting personality, beautiful eyes, and gorgeous shape. I lightly shook my head to get out of the trance as I glared at her in the face, the first time I've truly looked at her since the show...

She looked even more radiant that before. She was stunning. The sharp angles of her face, her curvy lean body, her light pink lips that were always tan besables ..I mentally sighed. She still had me wrapped around her finger.

"I don't see why you care considering you caused it all." I glared at her more intensely. This time allowing my eyes to make contact with hers. All I wanted to do was pull her closer at that moment but I fought the urge. She let herself lean in a bit, letting her arm rest on the couch closer to me. Our faces where a half of a foot apart at most.

"It's not like I intentionally burnt you with lava or had them run over you." she glares slightly, now trying to defend herself and not acting so innocent. I glare more and lean in slightly to emphasis my anger.

"You had intentionally planned to foil my win! I should have had the million dollars! At least it wouldn't have been put to waste on someone as despicable as you!" I stood up in anger and walked away, not even glancing back to look at her. I grabbed my suitcase as I walked passed her and went to sit in the area where I was guessing we would be eating. It was deserted and it was content to me.

But I wasn't alone long as I heard footsteps walking my way, and it was none other than Heather. I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't she leave me alone? Not that I wanted her to...I mentally yelled at myself to get over someone like her. She walked closer and took the seat next to me, frowning as she did so.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Alejandro. Well, to get the money I did, but not like that." she scoffed at me, crossing her arms in frustration. Her face crinkled in the cute way it always did when she was mad...

"Well you did! I don't want to be near you! Go away Heather!" I was about to stand up to leave again but she grabbed my wrist, pulling me back down into my seat. She leaned closer to me, our faces only inches apart. My heart began to race and confusion began to sweep over me. This woman had no intentions of liking me, only hurting me. I was not going to be pulled in by her sick and twisted mind. But my heart nearly jumped out of my chest as her face inched closer to mine.

"You do want to be near me. It was all competition. I couldn't let my feelings get in the way of it! You knew that cause you would've done the same. I was just able to get you to let yours interfere." She explained to me in a whisper. I glanced up and down her face trying to decipher her motives. I backed away and I tried to stand again. This time Heather lay her hands on my knees to get me to stay. I faught back the blush that tried to creep onto my face. I looked away from her, trying to push the thought of her hands on me out of my head.

"Well you got me hurt and I can't forgive nor do I want to. I already told you I didn't want you near me! Why do you think I came in here? Where nobody was!" I got slightly louder, letting my arms flare in frustration. She looked taken aback. She leaned in towards me so our faces were as close as before, her shirt falling slightly to where I could see the top of her bra, I couldn't help but glance down. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not going to get to me this time Heather." I snapped at her. She looked as though she didn't want to hear what I just said, which made me slightly smug. Only slightly, which was quickly defeated when she leaned in and connected our lip together. Her soft tender lips moved gently against mine as I tried to fight reacting back.

But I gave in as her hands slid up my thighs and up my stomach, resting on my chest as she moved closer. I let my lips move with hers as the kiss grew in intensity. Her tongue grazed across my lip, making slight entrance. I opened my mouth allowing her permission. My mind was yelling at me to stop but my body wouldn't let me.

Her tongue delved into my mouth, sliding against mine in a manner that made a low moan of excitement escape my mouth. I felt her grin into the kiss as her confidence grew, she slid her hands up to my shoulders, sitting on my lower thighs straddled, pushing her chest against mine. I couldn't help but place my hands on her slim waist. My hold on her tightened as I began to move my tongue with hers. As the kiss went on, I slid my hands down her waist, placing them on the small of her back above her ass, pulling her up my body a bit more.

It was then a noise had come from Heather. It sounded of want and lust. I knew she didn't deserve this, but I couldn't stop. My body began to grow excited as she began to lightly graze her chest against mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck, allowing herself to crush her chest to mine. I had never felt like I wanted someone so badly. But I pulled away with a look of disgust.

"You're not going to change my mind Heather. After this reunion I am never going to see you again." I tried to sound angry. I tried not to sound bothered by the fact that I wouldn't see her again. I placed my hands back on her waist, about to move her as she spoke.

"But I want to see you again. We aren't competing for money anymore. There's nothing in our way." She smiles at me and pulls me back against her. As I was about to open my mouth, Chris came over the intercom. I couldn't have been more happy. I didn't want to kiss her again, she would have all of me again, and that was something I couldn't bear to live with.

"Everyone please come to the lobby so I can give you your room assignments and let you know how this is going to work." Chris chuckled as the announcement ended. Heather quickly moved off of me, allowing me to stand. I did so swiftly, collecting my things, and leaving, not caring if she was following closely behind or not.

As I approached the lobby I received many glares from the former cast mates. I tried to ignore it and keep to myself. I leaned against a back wall, a good ten feet away from anyone. But no, Heather couldn't let that happen as she came into the room and stood a few feet away from me. I glared in her direction as she smirked at me. How dare she! As soon as I was about to open my mouth to her again, Chris slipped into the room.

"Hey everyone! Isn't it great to be back?" Chris looked at all of us with a sadistic smirk on his face. He received numerous different responses, all referring to a no. This cause his smirk to grow.

"What's gonna happen is I'm gonna give you your rooms, you get a day and a half to hang out, and then we go to the studio for the show. That'll be a few hours and then we come back, spend one more night here, then you guys are on your own to get home." he claps his hands together once in anticipation, rubbing them together deviously.

I zoned out as he began to list everyone's rooms. I had only listened for mine and Heather's rooms. Hoping we were away from each other. I was in room 8. She was in room 11. We weren't too far apart, but at least we'd be down the hallway from each other. I grabbed my card from Chris and made my way to my room. I looked to see where room 11 was. I was devastated when I discovered her room was across from me. It was then I realized there were 12 rooms on each floor. Which meant Chris was staying in some nice hotel while we got this small crummy place.

I opened my door with anger to walk into a normal looking hotel room with a queen sized bed, a television, a dresser, and a bathroom. It wasn't totally unpleasant, it would provide some sanctuary away from everyone. I locked my door knowing we had the next day and a half to ourselves. I threw my suitcase on one side of my bed and lay down on my other. My arms folded behind my head as I lay on my back.

I begin to nod off into thought about how this whole visit would go and how I would probably get ripped apart at the reunion. Nobody wants to be around me other than Courtney and Heather. And let's face it. I could care less for Courtney and Heather just flat out pisses me off. I looked at my phone to check the time. It was only 1p.m. I had a lot of my day to go.

I felt my eye lids begin to grow heavy as my thought process began to grow deeper. My last coherent thoughts were of Heather. It was a few hours later I was awoken by a loud banging noise. I was ready to go see what it was when I heard Sierra scream Cody and Cody sounded like he was frightened as he screamed. I laughed quietly to myself as I turned my t.v. on. It was now 4 o'clock and I killed 3 hours.

A knock sounded on my door. Curiosity peaked my interest. Who would even want to come see me? Heather should know not to bother me. My mind raced as I sat up from my bed, making my way to the door. I was about to answer when I heard something I didn't quite expect...

**A/N: Sorry! I have to end it there! Who is at the door? Bahaha.**

**So this is the beginning of this story. It may be multi-chapter if people ask for it! I hope this is more popular than my other Heather stories. And I was also trying to think of some drama, plus thinking if I should make some Cody and Sierra things happen. Send some requests. Send some love. Tell me if you want more. It'd be greatly appreciated. It's been so long since I've written and I am still questioning myself as a writer. Plus this story will get M rated at one point in time. Not sure how many chapters it would be, maybe 3 or 4. Let me know what you lovelies think. XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this isn't all going to be in Alejandro's POV and quite frankly, I have no idea how long this fanfic will be. As long as I still have ideas, it flows, and people want to read it, it may even go past the reunion show. I don't know. But on with the story! Now in Heather's POV! XD With some Alejandro POV too! I can't help myself.**

**Don't worry, you'll find out whose at the door in due time through Heather's POV. I'm gonna do a brush over on her thoughts about what happened in the first chapter. I'm a picky person about details so this needs to be done. But continue on with this chapter because you will find out new things and new events WILL happen!**

**Manipulate Me Not; Chapter 2**

**Heather's POV**

What made me kiss him? I know I've wanted to a while but I'm never going to admit that. And our kiss in the finale was pathetic...Ahhh the finale. Maybe I wanted to redeem that sad excuse for a kiss? Since I ended up losing the money anyways I kind of regret my decisions that I made. It wasn't that I had loved Alejandro at that point it was that I was in love with him at that point, but I wasn't going to admit that on a reality show, let alone to let him get what he wants.

Maybe that's another reason I kissed him. I know he wanted it but I know he didn't want it more than me. I was shocked in myself and glad when Chris interrupted us. I had to lag behind him because it just didn't feel right to walk next to him...I still couldn't get over the fact that he yelled at me...But it would never show that I was affected by it.

So as Chris assigned our rooms I did pay close attention to where Alejandro would be. I followed a distance behind him and saw him go in the door that ended up being across from mine. A feeling went through me that I couldn't even begin to explain. I had never felt it before. But I sat in my room and thought of how I could get him to talk to me, to forgive me. But I couldn't seem too needy. That was too unlike me.

And the more I thought the more I realized that I just needed to tempt him to me. I needed to get him to want me more than he ever has. How I was going to do that, I had no clue. But I could do it. I did most of what I wanted to do, so why would this be different? He could possibly realize what I'm doing. But then he may lose all trust for me, even though it's not like he has any.

I didn't realize how into my thoughts I got until I heard Courtney giggle outside my room. I glared at the thought of her being there. I walked over to glance through the peek hole only to see her with Alejandro. They were standing close, both with smiles on their faces. They were flirting? How dare he flirt with her!

I waited impatiently for the right time to exit the room. I wanted to wait till they were in the right situation. When I saw Courtney move even closer to him, so they were almost body to body, it was then that I decided I couldn't tolerate it anymore. I opened my door with more force than necessary.

"Didn't expect to see you in the hallway." I tried to act as though nothing was wrong. Courtney scrunched her face up at me in disgust and disbelief. She knew why I was there even though I didn't make it obvious in anyway. Alejandro just looked at me with a face of curiosity. Or it could be that he didn't want to show me the real anger he felt...I ruined that earlier...I still felt shocked about the whole thing. But I shook off the thought.

"Neither did I, maybe we should continue this conversation somewhere else." Courtney smirked towards Alejandro who surprisingly shrugged it off her response to my statement to talk to me. It made me smile, on the inside.

"I didn't expect your room to be across from mine, this ought to be a few fun days." He rolled his eyes as the words came out dripping with sarcasm. How could he still be so rude? But he didn't walk away with her, that had to be something. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Courtney roll her eyes to mine and Alejandro's interaction.

"It will be, I can promise you that." I grinned at him with all of my confidence backing me up. Since I wanted him to be interested without making it obvious I was trying, I continued to grin as I walked past him, letting my hips rock a bit more than they should have. I felt someone watching, I was hoping I was right, and I was hoping it was him.

Since I no longer had any source of entertainment and didn't want to think about Alejandro anymore, I began to walk around the hallways, which were very few, to see if anyone was out and about that I would even care to pay an ounce of attention to. I turned the hallway to see Beth and Lindsay walking my way, I shrugged them off as annoying wastes of oxygen. I was going to walk up the stairs to the second floor as Cody was about to walk out of the staircase.

"Hi Heather." He smiled at me as he stopped to make conversation. Again, not something I'd like to admit, but he was a friend. Which was weird for me to think.

"Hey Cody. So who are you roomed by?" I decided to start with small talk. It usually worked and it was a way that I didn't have to open up to anybody.

"You weren't listening? He out me next to Sierra. Who knows what she's going to do to me. My room doesn't even have a lock! I'm going to have to sleep with my eyes open." He looked at me with a worried expression. I don't blame him. I'd be scared too.

"Sorry to hear that." I said in a non-caring manner, hoping he didn't hear it. "He put me by Alejandro. Chris would just for drama and ratings." I mocked Chris as I said ratings, shaking my hands in a jazz hands way. Cody chuckled at my predicament, which I wasn't happy about. I glared at him, crossing my arms in anger.

"Sorry." He smiled at me with an apologetic but amused face. "I saw the kiss earlier, but I didn't want to say anything. I didn't tell anyone so don't worry. I just think it's funny." He looked at me with a face that looked like he felt as though he beat me.

"I'm just trying to tempt him. I want him to forgive me. It's none of your business anyways!" I threw my hands in the air as I walked away. I knew it would be taken as over exaggerating the situation but I didn't want to say the wrong thing to someone. Cody already knew to much now.

I walked up the stairs, trying to go the opposite direction of him. Everyone seemed to be comfy and cozy in their rooms at this point. So I continued in a circle till I was back down by mine and Alejandro's rooms. Courtney and him weren't there anymore. It was then that I heard low mumbling in his room. I quietly put my ear against the door and could only make out a guy and girl's voice. No doubt Courtney and Alejandro's.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. There was absolutely nothing I could do about this situation. If I knocked on the door I would seem jealous. If I went in my room, who knew what would happen in his room. I didn't like either thought but I didn't want the latter to happen. So I knocked on the door, not even sure of what my excuse was going to be.

**Alejandro's POV**

As Heather walked away I couldn't help but watch her hips move. She was so alluring, so sexy, so bitchy. I should hate her. But it was just so hard. She was still a distraction! The thought began to piss me off as I realized I had the one thing that really bothered Heather right in front of me. I smirk grew onto my face as my plan flashed through my mind in a matter of seconds.

"Why don't we take this conversation somewhere more private?" I smiled at her as I opened my door, taking her hand, lightly pulling her in with me. I closed my door and walked over to my bed. I sat down and smiled at Courtney, patting the area next to me. Her smile grew to a grin as she made her way over to sit down next to me. I was shocked her and Duncan weren't back together yet.

"So you wanted to be with me alone too?" She smiled and moved slightly closer. I knew where she was going with this. She wanted to do what every girl wanted to do with me. She wanted to kiss me. I barely had to do anything and I could swoon a girl. It was slightly pathetic but I decided to take the opportunity.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She smiled as she leaned her face closer. I knew I needed to throw in a few lines here and there. I felt bad for using her again, but it needed to be done.

"Of course I wanted to be alone with you. I wanted to get the time that we deserved to have during World Tour." I caressed her sides as she let out a girly laugh. I held back rolling my eyes at her.

"Oh Alejandro. It's nice to not be around a pig." She scoffed, probably thinking about Duncan. I just put my hand under her chin and moved her face closer to mine. I knew she would move the rest of the way, and she did. She kissed me with tenderness yet she was feisty.

I did enjoy the kiss but I knew who I would rather be kissing. I let my hands roam her sides and back as we kissed for a few minutes. I pulled away and grinned at her.

"See this is much better." I emphasized the much as my grin turned to a more 'caring' smile. I don't understand how she could still trust me if she watched Total Drama World Tour. Did she not watch it to see what the others said? I only cared to see what Heather said, but it would be my secret forever.

"It really is." She smiled as she leaned against me, I continued to hold her close to me.

"Too bad your room is so far away from mine." I half-assed attempted to continue the conversation with her. I wondered where Heather was and what she was doing. And why did she promise me that the time across from her would be fun? She's planning to do something...but what?

"I wish I could be where Heather was." I heard her scoff. I only caught what she said from Heather on. I looked at her hoping she would continue what she was saying so I knew what to respond with. "I mean, she's such a waste to be across from you. You having fun with her there? Please. I can be more fun that anyone here if I tried." She crossed her arms acting all high and mighty.

A knock sounded on the door and I couldn't have been happier to get away from Courtney's rant about Heather. I moved away from her and stood, making my way to the door and opened it. I saw Heather standing there with a look of slight anger on her face. I smirked down at her as I looked at her with amused curiosity. I knew she was only here to see if I was in here with Courtney.

"I want to talk to you. Now." She crossed her arms and glared at me. How could she think she could act like that? But it was because she was jealous. I wanted to know where she was going to go with this so I decided to agree.

"Fine. Here or what?" I sounded annoyed on purpose. I wanted to seem like I didn't care to talk to her. But I was happy she was there. I heard Courtney scoff lightly again and I had to look down to hide my grin.

"Here's fine." She looked at me then glanced in Courtney's direction. I knew she was saying for her to go. I looked over at Courtney who quickly caught my drift. She stood up in frustration.

"Yeah yeah. I'm going." She glared at us both as she walked out of the room. I knew she was mad, but there wasn't anything I cared about more than Heather's lame excuse of what she had to talk to me about. She may have caught me off guard last time but I can catch her off guard this time. I will get her to admit how she actually feels about me. Well at least that will be my goal.

Heather walked in and she sat on my bed, crossing her legs. I closed my door slowly, contemplating locking it, but deciding not to. It might come off wrong. So I slowly made my way closer to her, watching her watch me the whole time. I sat a few feet away from her looking her with an annoyed face. This was going to be good.

**A/N: So this chapter was a bit shorter than the other but for some reason I just wanted to end it here. It seems like it makes me want to write faster when I leave off in places like this. So please let me know what you guys think about this chapter and any suggestions for what you want to see happen in the next chapter or during the reunion show. **

**About the M RATED thing, I really still don't know where this is going. I may put out a separate chapter, at the same time the chapter that it would be in is put out, containing a sexual scene that will be edited out. How does this make everyone feel? I hope you get what I mean! Lol. Please make my day,I stayed up till 5:30am writing this, and review! Thank you bunches for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I am like really in the writing mood so I decided to update this chapter faster than the last. I'm very interested in my own story! I'm never this interested. Maybe that's a bad thing? Oh well. I have a bit of faith in this story so I shall keep it going. This will switch POV's again.**

**FYI: Repugnante is Spanish for disgusting as said so by google translator.**

**ALSOOOOOO: I am a bit disappointed with the lack of reviews for the second chapter. If more do not come in, I may not continue this story. So please, if you want more, review more. :) I won't put up a new chapter till I get at least 6 reviews a chapter starting here. And since I am so interested in this story, I hope all of you are too.**

**Manipulate Me Not; Chapter 3**

**Heather's POV**

I watched him walk across the room towards me and sit a few feet away from me. My heart was pounding as excuses riddled through my head. I didn't know what to talk to him about. I couldn't just bring up him forgiving me again! I'm totally screwed! I saw his annoyed face and realized that he was waiting for me to start talking, since I wanted to talk to him and all. If I could have face palmed right there, I would have.

"Well." I said nervously. I knew that he could see right through me trying to act confident. I had no confidence due to being royally fucked. He glared at me and crossed his arms. His face turned to that of suspicion and I didn't know what to do. I was stuck in a bad place.

"Well what? I'm waiting?" He sounded so impatient. He sounded so aggravated. He really didn't want me in there...Seems my idea for before won't work anymore. But then again, he did let me in his room...I wondered off into thought when I was suddenly scared from my thoughts.

"Heather!" He flailed his arms looking frustrated and angry. I sighed. So maybe I should just tell him a bit of the truth. I'd look less stupid plus I could lie myself out of the situation to make it less worse on myself.

"I hear you." I looked at him trying to sound slightly annoyed myself. I know it didn't work. Why must everything start failing me when I need it to work most? "Well I don't really have anything that I have to talk to you about other than what we were talking about earlier." I looked at him with a face of uncertainty. I probably look like an idiot.

"There's nothing to talk about. I told you where I stand. I don't want to see you again after this. I'm only in here with you right now cause I'm being forced to room across from you and I thought you had something worth my while to talk about." I watched as he rolled as eyes. He seemed like he didn't care. He really didn't care he wouldn't see me again? This stung more than I wanted it to. I know my face fell and looked saddened, but I wouldn't let that stop me. I couldn't look vulnerable in front of him! Never!

"Well you can keep being melodramatic or you can forgive me since you would have done the same thing had it occurred to you to do it!" I was being a bit more defensive than I should have but this was something serious to me and I'm sure to him too. Why wouldn't it be considering his body was now scarred and he didn't have one million dollars? All because of me...I tried to shake the thought as my ears perked as he began to speak.

"I wouldn't do that to you! What you did was just wrong! Mindless flirting is one thing but pretending to love someone! Repugnante! I should have never loved a woman like you! To think I thought you had a heart underneath the bitchy deceiving self you let through. I was wrong. That's all you are." I watched him scoff and look away. Normally when people said things I just brushed them off and paid them no care. But Alejandro was different. I was madly in love with him and I just would not admit it.

There were many things I wanted to do and say at that moment. I wanted to smack him in the face for being so blind. I wanted to pull him close to me and kiss me and tell him it wasn't a lie, just an inopportune time. I wanted to tell him that if that's how he felt he could kick me out right there and then, just to see if he'd actually make me leave. I could go with the latter but my gut told me I would desperately try to get him to want me to stay, which would fail.

"If that's what you think then think it. I am a HUMAN you know! I'm gonna fall in love one day." I didn't realize that I had technically admitted it again. I was hoping he didn't catch it at all. My luck he would. But it didn't seem to matter as he turned to me in fury.

"You embarrassed me on international television Heather! You acted like you wanted to be with me to manipulate me and that's all you're good for. I will not let you manipulate me again! Stop trying. You talking to me, isn't going to do anything." He stood up taking a step closer to me. He may be mad, but at least he was getting closer. I stood up in response and I took a step closer, making us less than a foot apart. My heart started to lightly pound.

"I'm not trying to manipulate you! Get that through your thick ass skull! Listen to what I'm saying to you." I glared at him and crossed my arms. His angry face slowly started to mold back to a normal expression. I was glad that he was at least starting to listen. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, I just wanted the million. I didn't mean to fuck you over or you get hurt. Again, for ONE MILLION dollars." I emphasized and inched closer to him.

I thought this was starting to go well. Thought things were going to turn around, but I quickly realized I was wrong as he took a step closer to get in my face, the look of pure rage. It frightened me at first, but I didn't back up. I looked him in the eyes. I wasn't sure what my eyes were expressing to him, but I knew what was behind it.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room." He stated simply, without yelling. It was the harshest I have ever heard his voice. I didn't want to leave. But there was no way to get him to let me stay. So maybe today was a failed attempt but there was still late that night. Maybe while he was tired he'd be more relaxed...

"Alejandro..." Was all that I could manage to let come out of my mouth. This was hurting me much more than got through. But I knew there was hurt in my voice. The look on his face also made me know that he knew I was saddened by this all.

I turned to face away from him and looked down, unsure of what he was going to do. After a minute of standing there tense I heard him sigh and I felt his hand lay on my shoulder. I jumped with glee inside. ONLY on the inside. I pretended to not be affected by such a simple gesture. Within seconds his other hand reached out to my other shoulder, pulling me back so I was back to stomach with him.

I was stunned to say the least. I didn't think he was going to do that considering how pissed he was. But I took the opportunity and I leaned back into him. I thought I was imagining things as I felt his fingers glide down my arms then down my side, wrapping around my waist. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder, completely melting into the grasp he had me in.

It felt so right, it felt so good. I lightly caressed up and down his forearm as we stood there for minutes in silence, him just holding me. He may have been basking in the moment too. I wasn't sure. But this will be my only chance for real affection from him as chances show. So this was great.

**Alejandro's POV**

Why couldn't I restrain myself more? I was fighting myself so hard not to turn her around and kiss her. Tell her I love her in a soft tone. Hold her for hours. But I couldn't let that happen. This was the furthest I could let it go or I was going to lose control. But I couldn't get what I wanted out of her with just this. But considering how pissed she knew I was and how she thinks I want her out of here so bad, I have her in the place where I want her.

It felt like she was meant to be in my arms as our embrace lasted minutes. I felt her caress up and down my forearms, and I wanted to run my fingers along her sides for a while, but that would come off strong too. I don't want it to seem like I forgive her, just giving her a little something. I knew I needed to back away from her and tell her to go. I just couldn't find the motivation to do so. I had what I wanted in my arms.

But it was time, I let go of her waist and stepped back. I saw her head lower in disappointment. I looked away from her, I didn't want to see her upset. It was time to see what she'd do now. If she'd keep trying to stay in here.

"It's time for you to go. Get out of my room." I said in a stern voice. I saw her turn on her heels to face me. I thought I'd be met with a face of sadness but instead she was pissed. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. Her face was that of anger and confusion. She looked shocked on top of it all. I didn't think she would be reacting this way. I thought she'd be begging me to stay!

"You're going to pull me close and hold me, then just tell me to get out! How does that make sense?" She crossed her arms, taking a step closer to me. This was not what I expected. Her being mad at me? She didn't even have a reason. I was the one with the reason! She poked her finger into my chest as her glare intensified.

"You can't just go around holding everyone ya know? You were probably in here earlier holding Courtney." Her face turned to rage and jealousy. She looked at me as if she was studying me. Waiting to see what I would say in response. The truth is, I didn't know what to say.

"I only did it cause something came over me! I don't want you in here. I don't want you around me. And it's none of your business what I do and don't do with Courtney." I glared at her, my confidence growing. A grin falling upon my face. This was going to go my way no matter what. I would get it out of her. Both of my plans are working and at the same time!

"What came over you then? Huh? Since when do you let your guard down like that? The only other time was the finale. And you don't want me around you, then fine! Have fun with Courtney. You'll just be missing out." She huffed and started walking towards the door. I began to panic. I didn't really want her to leave and now she was mad at me while picking at me at the same time? She really was such a bitch.

"I don't know what came over me. It wasn't the same thing that came over me then so you can get that out of your head. And I shall have fun with Courtney." It came out with such force and anger. She stopped her steps. That was at least one good thing. But I didn't like this arguing. I wish none of this would have happened. If only she would have chose me over the million instead of making me look like a fool.

"I never said that was in my head Alejandro." She turned to me, a devious smirk on her face. It was as if she was seeing right through me. "You came up with that one yourself," she walked over to me, standing right in front of me again, "so that means that it was on your mind. It was the reason." She grinned at me, looking triumphant. I hated that about her, but she looked so adorable...

"That is not true! I do not want you in here nor did I do that for the same reasons I kissed you at the finale." I crossed my arms, looking bored of the conversation. I had to act as though nothing had got me. She wouldn't get me to slip. She was trying to do it again. The manipulator.

"Sure. So if I moved closer, would you stop me?" I was shocked. Did she just ask what I thought she did? I wasn't sure how to answer. I had to make sure that I heard her correct.

"What?" I looked at her confused. She had caught me off guard, damnit. And whatever shield I had up was shattered down as she lightly leaned her body against mine, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I liked you holding me." She stated bluntly. This was not happening how it was supposed to. Worst of all, I didn't know how to react. So my body reacted naturally, again wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her against me. She leaned up on her toes to whisper in my ear, wrapping her arms tighter around me. I followed the action almost immediately.

"I get you're mad, I get you don't want to forgive me. I know I hurt you. Okay? Can we just stop this stupid bickering already?" Her breath tickled against my ear. "I know you want to hold me all night. I know you want to kiss me right now. I'm not stopping you." As she spoke her last sentence, her lips brushed against my ear, shivers were went through my body. I was stunned speechless. She knew what I wanted to do.

"You're imagining things. Over analyzing the situation. It was just something that I did. It's not that big of a deal. Plus, how do you expect me to forgive you so easily?" I moved her back a bit so I could look into her face.

"I don't expect you to forgive me easily I guess. I just expect you to get over it a bit. You can't hold this big of a grudge forever. And I am not over analyzing the situation. I can prove it." She chuckled lightly and looked at me tauntingly. As if asking me to have her prove it.

"Then prove it." I couldn't help but comply. Curious to see where she would carry this. I also get to hold her longer...As I was about to respond to her earlier sentences I was cut off.

Her lips gently lay against mine, it wasn't a kiss like before. This was tender, sweet, caring. Our lips began to move in a lustful yet gentle manner. I wanted this. She wanted this. Why did out past have to be so complicated? At some point our tongues began to brush against one another. She still tasted sweet.

As we kissed she sat me down on the bed without breaking this kiss, sitting on top of me straddled yet again. As our tongues began to battle for dominance and the kiss became more heated, our hands began to roam each other as she lay me back, still not separating our lips. Holding herself up slightly, she started to unbutton my shirt. I should stop her but I have had dreams about things like this. This could not slip through my fingers.

Since I had just been relaxing in my room, I had only had my button up shirt on, without an under shirt. She seemed surprised by this and I couldn't help but smirk into the kiss and she began to caress my chest and abs lightly. After what had to be five minutes of intense kissing, I pulled away to sit her back up. She looked at me, observing me. She didn't know what I was going to do. So I was back in control? Excellent.

I slid my shirt off of me. Being shirtless was something that I secretly loved. It feels good when you have a nice body to flaunt. I watched her as she scanned my chest and abs. I couldn't help but smile. I ran my fingers gently down her stomach. But my lead was short lived as she pulled off another spontaneous act.

**A/N: Ending this one at 4:40 am. Hope that this is good. I don't know how I feel about the ending. I may rewrite the ending to this chapter and then continue the fourth. What do you guys think? Remember, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I surprisingly got a few more than 6 reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update this. So I am going to try to keep this going. Here ya gooooo! Review my lovelies. Reviewwww!**

**Tell me what you want the characters to be asked during the Reunion show, they will be hooked up to a lie detector. XD**

**Disclaimer: I realized I haven't done these, but I DO NOT own Total Drama.**

**Manipulate Me Not; Chapter 4**

**Alejandro's POV**

Heather pulled her shirt up over her head in one fluid motion. Not to say that I wasn't happy with it but I was absolutely shocked. We have been arguing all day but then she suddenly starts to strip too? I couldn't help but look at her chest. I wanted to stare for hours. To leave every single milometer of her chest burned in my memory. It's not that her shirt covered much anyways, but now only her bra was protecting her chest from my eyes. I looked quickly back up at her face as to not seem eager for this to be happening, but she had that smirk on her face.

Damn it, she knows how much I'm enjoying this. She grinned as my hands made their way up and down her stomach. It felt so silky and smooth...I wanted to touch it for hours...All of my resistance was gone. She looked so beautiful. So lovely. So touchable. So loveable.

"I think I'm proving it just fine." She sounded so smug as she continued to run her fingers up and down my chest and abs. She was right and it pissed me off. I wanted to prove her wrong, tell her she was wrong. But to say this was one of the best moments in my life was to say the least. It was romantic even if it wasn't. It was hard to explain. We both wanted this to happen.

Wait, we BOTH wanted this to happen? I couldn't be thinking like that. I had to keep my guard up. Had to think I was protecting something even though she already knew. But I could at least still sound cocky as I talked in this whole situation. I had to at this point.

"Think what you want Heather.. But this means nothing. You're just another bitch to me. I mean it, this means NOTHING." I emphasized as I glared at her. I didn't want to be this cruel, but she deserves it. But apparently I said the wrong thing as a smug look grew on her face. She looked too overly confident.

"Nothing huh?" She chuckled as she moved the bottom half of her body more up my legs. Her crotch was against mine, and to say that I wasn't already partially excited would have been a lie. I also knew the second she grinned that she could tell. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

I couldn't believe this had been happening. I know I should have pushed her off of me. Should have made her leave my room. But I ended up wrapping my arms tightly around her, hoping she would never leave. But I still had to stand my ground.

"Nope, nothing. Why would this mean something when you're a cold bitch?" I knew it sounded harsh but I was trying to make a point through all of this, I was just hoping it wouldn't stop whatever _this _is. This was a much harder task than I thought it would be.

"Well then I'll just have to be more persuasive." She smiled in a menacing manner. I was worried as to what she would do. I didn't know how far she would take this.

"Nothing will persuade me either." I stated simply again, looking away this time with an angered face. She did another unexpected thing. She turned my face towards hers and leaned in and kissed me tenderly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but I may have hallucinated passion behind such a simple kiss.

"Just give me the chance to try." She chuckled as she ran her fingers down my arm, placing them on my hands. She guided my hands to her lower back and partially up it. I took it as a hint to caress her back. I wasn't sure if it was exactly what she wanted, but I gave in and did it anyways.

She moved her lips teasingly closer as my fingers slid past the back of her bra. I may have taken it the wrong way, but based off of what she's doing, I think she wanted me to unclasp her bra. I began to slightly panic on the inside. This was just too much for me after what had happened. But again, this was probably the only chance. I wanted to make what I could of this. But I was giving her what she wanted. But I would never see her again after this...

The thought bothered me still to this second. I wanted to see her every morning, every night. I wanted this woman in front of me to be with me for the rest of my life. But she didn't feel the same way. I would never believe she did. Even if she got on the floor and begged me to believe her. But my thoughts were immediately shattered as she spoke her next words.

"You can unclip it." She whispered lightly to me after my fingers ran over the back of her bra, which I didn't even notice at first. But this still sent chills down my spine. I could read her well sometimes, but other times she confused the fuck out of me. This was a combination of them both. I wasn't sure if I should comply. But my hesitation seemed to bug her a bit as she moved her chest even closer to mine.

"I know you've done this before, why should I be any different?" She looked at me curiously but with that damn smirk on her face. I wanted to yell at her 'because I love you!' but decided against doing so. I'd seem like a creepy crazy person, kinda like Sierra. So as to not seem like a bit of a spaz, I unclasped her bra, holding my breath so it wasn't noticeable while doing so. She leaned a bit away from me as she let her bra slowly slide off of her shoulders, giving it a lightly shimmy of her shoulders for assistance.

There she was in front of me, half naked. I wanted to look, to admire. But I kept my eyes on hers. She smiled at me and let our chest's touch again. A shiver went through my body. I let my hands trace down her back to just above her ass. I couldn't smile, I couldn't look cocky, I couldn't look mad. I wasn't sure the face I was making but Heather seemed to be making an interesting face right back.

Her face looked slightly confused. As though I had done something wrong. But then I saw a different emotion come across her face for only a mere second. She looked concerned. She leaned down closer to me, placing her lips on mine. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, letting herself get absorbed. The kiss only lasted seconds before she pulled away.

"See? I'm not any different." She smiled at me as she lay me back. I didn't know what she was going to do next. Too many things were happening. I was becoming overwhelmed and trying not to breathe sporadically. When I felt her lips on the skin under my ear I held my breath. She began to kiss lightly down my neck.

"No there is something different about you. This means nothing remember?" I had to try not to fall into her grasp. I was trying to come to my senses. This is the woman who made me lose a million dollars! Who caused me to be in pain and lose my hair! But all angry thoughts were quickly swept away as she made her way down past my collarbone.

I looked down at her to see how amused she may have looked, to see if I should stop her. But I don't think she expected me to be looking because I watched her kiss down the middle of my chest with her eyes closed. She looked content to be kissing down my body. She may actually be enjoying this. It may not be for her personal gain. But I couldn't be too sure till the reunion show tomorrow.

But to think of another reason why she may have been making that face was becoming quite difficult. It was too unbelievable to think about it being serious to her. There couldn't be a sweet side underneath that all. I got shaken from my thoughts as she got closer to my bellybutton.

I let my hands caress over her shoulders and slightly down her arms as she made her way lower. As she reached below my bellybutton I couldn't help the twitch that came from my body. She chuckled lightly against my stomach as she made her way to above my pants. I was hard, confused, and happy all at the same time.

I knew this shouldn't be happening. I felt a tug on my pants as I noticed she was unbuttoning them, then reaching for the zipper. She pulled pulled my pants down in a seductive manner. I looked at her face and it looked as though she were undressing me with her eyes. She looked like she wanted this so bad.

But where did she expect this to go? It's not like I would have sex with someone like her. It's not like I was a virgin, but she was totally different than any other girl I could have imagined. I was so in love with her that it toyed with my emotions.

I could go on no longer though. This was getting out of hand, she was expecting too much of the situation. It was more than I was willing to give and I didn't think she would realize that. But it was worth the shot to make her realize it.

I sat up, careful not to hurt Heather, moving her away from me. She looked shocked by my action and slightly offended. I did feel bad for her. I wanted to pull her close to me and tell her not to worry. Tell her that we could be together...But I couldn't feel bad for her right now. I had more important things to get to. Thus back to my previous action of standing up. I looked down at her with quite a shocked face. I was trying to prove my point that she had gone too far.

"We can't do this Heather! I can't go any further." I glared at her. I really had no option at this point. There was really nothing left for me to do besides throw her out of my room, and I was sure that it was the last thing that I wanted to do. This was the woman I wanted to wake up to everyday.

But she was my enemy. And she was half naked, and what was worse was I wanted her to be! And I was in just my boxers! I didn't know what to do anymore. Do I fight for her to stay or fight for her to leave? But I just decided to go with the flow of the situation, do what seemed best. I waited for her reaction, which took much longer than expected.

"But why?" She looked at me curiously, trying to get closer. It was obvious she knew I still wanted her. Why should I let this girl get to my head? Of all girls, she's the one who would lie to get her way. This may have just been another way to get her way due to the fact that she wasn't happy with the current outcome. It could have been both, but If I were to say I knew I would have been lying.

**Heather's POV**

I looked at him curiously. I was trying to guess what he would say. Give me an answer from the heart or give me his real honest answer. I knew where this would be going and the thought made me frown internally. I was hoping he would respond faster. But he took his jolly time, a good few minutes.

"Because I can't be fucked over again." He glared at me more harshly than I have ever been glared at in my life. It hurt me more than I could explain. I wasn't sure how to react but I couldn't give up my position in this situation. I just smiled at him, stood up, walked to him, and leaned seductively closer. He leaned slightly away and looked at me questioningly now.

"I won't fuck you over Alejandro. I have no reason to. I haven't stopped thinking about you since World Tour. Why would you meet up with me if you haven't done the same?" I leaned even closer to him. Pressing my body more against him in the hopes that I would get his attention much more quickly. He was trying to avoid this situation now. I wouldn't let that be an option. I wanted this to happen.

"I won't ever believe you. Even if you begged for days, weeks." He stepped back from me again, crossing his arms and turning his head away from me. His eyes were closed and his face was contorted into deep contemplation. He wanted me to be standing here and begging, didn't he? What a sneak.

He was trying to turn this around on me! He was going to learn how bad of a mistake that was. Being as though his back was only feet away from the wall, I pushed him against it. He wouldn't push me to move me. At least I hoped not. But all I got in return was a surprised look. It wasn't that shocking I was being forceful, so I didn't know why he was acting that way.

It was then that I quickly reevaluated the situation. We were standing there shirtless; him in his boxers, and I was in my shorts and underwear. It was also then I realized that I could make this go one of two ways. One way I would be getting more, the other way he'd want me more. I smirked internally as I decided to go with the latter.

"Fine, then it's not worth it." I backed away from him, looking as though I didn't care. I turned away and let my face fall a bit as I reached down to get my bra and shirt off the ground. I slide them back on, clipping my bra, and making sure everything was on me right. I walked towards the door, sparing a glance back at Alejandro. He looked angry and confused.

He deserved to be left that way for not believing. Now I'll just make him come to me. Even if I do have to wait until after the reunion show tomorrow. He was going to be more drawn to me than ever. And the intake of breath he took as I opened the door, as though he were about to speak, showed it even more. I grinned to myself as I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

But as soon as I got into my room and had the door securely closed behind me, I went and sat on my bed, looking down. I really wanted things to go farther. I wanted to have my time with him. I was hoping more than ever that my plan worked. Because if it didn't I'd look like a total bitchy jackass. I sighed exasperatedly as I let my body fall backwards to lay on the bed.

I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours and didn't even notice how badly I had zoned out until I was woken up hours later by the sound of my door opening. When I opened my eyes I noticed just how dark it was in my room. I must have really zoned out.

But then I jumped up in shock of someone being in my room. My eyes had not adjusted yet and they had not made who they were obvious. I quickly made my way to the bedside lamp. I clicked it on, it lit the room dimly as Alejandro was revealed to be standing in my room.

He still looked angry. I couldn't help but be jumping with joy on the inside. It seems that I have made him want me! I have made him want to come to me. He may be mad, he may want nothing to do with me, but at the same time, he can't stay away from me. It was a pretty good feeling.

"What are you doing in here?" I glared at him, seeming as though I was angry he had just burst in my room. He seemed a bit taken aback, but made his way closer to me. He grabbed my hand and held it between his two, giving me a stern look.

"I came in here to say a few things to you and you're going to listen." He looked more serious than he did when he freaked out about Jose. On top of all of that he was being demanding. Where did he get the nerve to be like that all of a sudden? Telling me to leave his room was one thing, or telling me to leave him alone another, but demanding things of me in my own room? Now that crossed my line.

"Telling me what to do? I don't think so." I pulled my hand out of his, placing my hands on my hips. Giving him a look that matched the attitude in my tone of voice. He should have seen that coming from me. But I was thrown off again as I was picked up bridal style, carried to my bed, and set down. He stood in front of me, glaring daggers down at me. It seemed like he was going to do what he had to do to make me listen.

"Heather I took the time to think about this. I thought about all the bitchy things you've said and done. The numerous ways you fucked people over on INTERNATIONAL television and the things you've done to me personally. And I could only come up with one conclusion. You are a selfish bitch and you are STILL trying to manipulate me and probably other people too." He took a step closer to me. He was only inches away. I stood so we were body to body, which seemed to just make him all the more pissed.

So maybe this hadn't been going my way. But I didn't want to just blurt out the wrong thing. I was quiet for a few moments as I thought about how to react to his harsh statement. My mind was drawing blanks and the look on his face showed impatience. So I just said the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"I wouldn't do that now! There's no reason to. You're so stupid sometimes. We've gone over this already. I can't tell you more than I already have. I am not going to keep repeating myself. Any way you look at this situation it's gonna make me look bad to you. But you need to forget about all that shit. It's the PAST Alejandro. I wouldn't be trying to get you over it if I didn't want you to feel-" I quickly cut my sentence short. What was I saying? I should have thought this out before I said it. I didn't want him to think that I loved him. And telling him that I still want him to love me would basically do that. But I think he caught where I was going with the sentence. His eyebrow perked as he looked at me curiously. I also then noticed that he hadn't moved back and we were still body to body. Then a rather smug looked appeared across his face. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Want me to feel what Heather?" His voice came out seductively. He sounds so sexy. I sat back down on the bed so I could look up at him. See his muscles underneath his tight white beater, his sexy body. I glared at him though to seem as though I wasn't going to say what he thought. But I couldn't think of a lie quick enough before he was leaning into me, making me lean back on bent elbows. His face was inches away from mine, his body lightly grazing against mine.

I was stunned speechless and he could tell. He grinned at me at he held himself up with one arm and caressed down my side with the other. Was he trying to do what I was trying to do? I was confused. I was lost. I didn't understand why this was happening. Had I been out matched?

"Want me to feel like I did before? Do you want me to still love you?" He leaned even closer, his lips lightly brushing against mine. I leaned up into him, crashing my lips tenderly into his. He kissed me back for seconds before pulling away. He stood up straight, grinned then took a few steps back. He didn't even wait for an answer.

"Well, I got my answer." He chuckled smugly to himself as he turned to leave the room. "See you later Chica." Then he left, without another word. I hadn't even had time to move, respond, or defend myself. I groaned in frustration. I was totally screwed. I was just manipulated! Oh, he was going to get it now!

I stood in frustration, showered, changed into my pajamas and lay down, all in a pissed off manner. I pulled my blankets roughly up over me and I lay there and wondered what Alejandro was doing and thinking about. But I didn't have time for that. I had to think of a way to get him to look like a fool on television one more time. I could do this. I did it once, it could happen again. Tomorrow couldn't come any faster.

**A/N: Ending this one late too. 5:40am. I went through a lot of frustration to get this chapter out of my head, and quite honestly, I am not satisfied AT ALL. I hate it! I have no idea why, but I do. But PLEASE let me know what you guys think. Sorry it was towards the shorter end of the estimation I gave in the preview. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am gonna try for this chapter to be interesting. It's gonna be hard to come up with this all. So questions may be next chapter, we'll find out at the end. I really just wanted to get some of this out there to people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

**Manipulate Me Not; Chapter 5**

**Heather's POV**

I was woken up suddenly by a really loud annoying sound. I bet it was Chris. I wouldn't be surprised. I rolled my eyes as I got out of bed, stretching. It was only mere seconds later that I heard said host, yelling through a megaphone.

"Wake up former contestants! The reunion show will be in exactly ONE hour! Be ready in 30 minutes and meet me in the lobby!" I sighed in exasperation and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself to see how disheveled I looked from sleeping. I wasn't that bad, and 30 minutes wasn't much time, but I could get dressed, do my make up, and do my hair in that time period. And by the time I was done with it all, I had 2 minutes to spare.

I opened my door and walked out of the room. I made my way towards the lobby. I didn't see Alejandro coming out of his room, so I hoped he was already down there. But considering the awkward situation that happened last night, he was probably acting all smug. I didn't even want to think about how he seduced me into kissing him. I rolled my eyes as I reached the lobby.

He hadn't been in there yet. I stood in the doorway and waited for him to come. It was only till I felt someone brush their hand across my lower back that I turned my head to see Alejandro. I felt my cheeks start to lightly heat up. I glared at him and crossed my arms in a pissed off manner. I wasn't really that mad...I enjoyed it. But I didn't want him to think that I wanted him more than he wanted me, and that's the opinion that he had. I just knew it.

He was the last person to come into the room. And I watched him walk over to Courtney! Seriously? How could he do that? He caresses my back then walks over to a different girl! What kind of game is he trying to play here? I leaned angrily against the wall and glared at everyone in the room. I didn't want to be here at all. I was actually happy when Chris came into the room cause that meant we were leaving.

"Alright contestants. People who competed last season are the main focus here. Remember that. This is what's going to happen." He grinned. I hated Chris. "You are all gonna write a question to every other person besides yourself, I'll pick the 3 best questions for each person and ask you. So start writing those questions. You'll find out more when we get there." He smiled. "You have ten minutes." He chuckled and walked away. That wasn't much time at all. He was such an asshole.

So I thought about everyone's and quickly jotted questions down. But I knew what I wanted to ask Alejandro. I was just hoping that my question would be picked. I'm sure other people would have questions related to the same thing for him. Well at least I hoped. I wanted him to get bombarded with questions like that. And based on his face as he was writing questions and glancing at everyone, he might be worrying about it.

I could only imagine what I was going to be asked. I sighed as Chris came back in. He walked up in front of everyone and Chef quickly followed with some organizer thing. And we were told to go give them our questions. Since the people's names they were for were written on the back it wasn't hard for them to collect them fast.

"We're ready to go. Your ride is outside." He laughed and walked off with Chef, probably to go get in a limo or some really nice car. I rolled my eyes. We all walked outside to see a shitty bus sitting there. None of us were surprised of course.

As we were walking to the bus I realized that Courtney and Alejandro were going to be sitting together which irked me. But since I was one of the last people on the bus and they were somewhere in the front group that went on, I expected to have to sit next to Zeke or Eva. But when I got on the bus I saw a very mad looking Courtney sitting next to Duncan. I looked to see the spot next Alejandro open. I planned to walk right past him but his voice stopped me.

"You can sit here chica." He sounded so smug. I hated it. But I was happy he wanted me to sit next to him. So I looked at him suspiciously and sat down next him, crossing my legs and arms, looking away as if I were annoyed to have been sitting there. He was playing games with me! He gets me to kiss him last night, is all over Courtney before we leave, and now wants to sit next to me. Ugh! He pisses me off so much sometimes. But I still wanted to make him want me more than I wanted him. Which I am still pretty sure he wants me more.

As the bus started and we made our way, he leaned back into the seat, letting his body lean towards mine so our arms were almost touching. I don't know if he was waiting for me to move the rest of the distance. I resisted to move closer to him willingly. I remained in my position away from him the next few minutes until the bus turned and it sent me leaning onto him.

He smiled and snaked his hands around my waist, pulling my body closer to his. As if that weren't bad enough he leaned in closer, whispering into my ear. If I could have smacked him, I would have.

"This _is _where you wanted to sit isn't it?" He let his hand glide gently and subtly up and down my hip bone closest to him. I looked around real quick and saw that nobody was looking from what I could tell. I turned my face to look at him which may have been stupid. Our lips were very close, noses touching, looking eye to eye.

"It didn't matter to me. I did expect this from you with your feelings and all." I smirked at him. Two could play this Alejandro, yes they could. He wanted to be like this, I could right back.

"How could I resist myself around you?" He smiled at me. Ugh! And I HATED it! Trying to flatter me? Which it did! I hope it didn't show on my face.. I turned my face away from his to look straight again.

"The same way I do to you." I chuckled a few times lightly. It was then that I felt his hand on my cheek, turning my face. I leaned in as close as before, looking at me seriously in the eyes.

"You didn't resist me last night when _you_ kissed me." He smiled in fulfillment. This sucked. I didn't know what to say! I made a 'hmph' noise and looked away from him. I couldn't turn my face so I just looked away with my eyes. Which I shouldn't have. He closed the distance between us and connected our lips for seconds.

It wasn't long, it wasn't obnoxious, it was cute and tender. How a boyfriend would kiss his girlfriend...I didn't like these mind games. I will not be manipulated! But I couldn't help it as I looked at him curiously, confused. He just smiled at me and looked straight ahead. As if it didn't happen. I just stared at him with shock.

He left his arms around me. He kept quiet. He didn't even look at me! But he just kissed me a few minutes ago? Way to be an asshole. I looked ahead, glancing out the window occasionally, hoping we got to the damn studio soon. I couldn't keep this up much longer.

**Alejandro's POV**

I knew I had gotten her this time when she didn't answer my question. She looked confused. She doesn't know my motives. But at the same time, I'm not even sure which motive I'm going for. It feels nice to hold her like this. I would not mind doing it everyday. I sat there and thought about it as we made our way to where we were shooting the show.

The bumpy ride and hard turns were nice as it made her unintentionally move closer to me. I was a little disappointed as we reached our destination, but I watched Heather stand up from the seat, getting a nice look at her ass. I smiled to myself and stood up after her, following everyone as we made our way off the bus.

We all made our way into the room, which was nicer than I thought it was going to be. There was a giant elongated C shaped couch that was a blood red and a giant section in the middle where it seemed something was going to be or there was really just that much space. But knowing Chris, I doubted it. I looked around at everyone else, noticing Chris wasn't in the room. But speak of the devil, he came out onto the stage.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, you guys can relax a bit. You won't need to be ready for another hour. This is the only room there is. So have fun. In one hour you'll head back behind the stage so people can come in. Then about ten minutes before we start recording LIVE I might add," he chuckled in amusement as he seemed to think of the possibilities, "so just be ready. Have fun!" He was about to walk off when Courtney chimed in with something I had forgotten about, and how I don't know considering my question.

"What about the questions you made us write? How are they going to be used?" She crossed her arms and looked at him with annoyance, I could not blame her. Chris really knew how to irk people.

"You'll just have to wait till later for that. All I'll tell you is, the top 3 questions for each person that you guys wrote are going to be picked. You can try to figure out the rest from there." He grinned and he then walked off the stage. I was guessing he'd be back in one hour. Since we had time to sit I sat down in the audience seat, a bit of a distance away from everyone. I wanted Heather to come to me. I wasn't sure if her or Courtney were going to.

I watched Heather subtly, seeing what she would do. It seemed as though she was going to walk towards me but she sat a good 20 feet away from me. Way to test me. I wanted to sit next to her though, and I really didn't want Courtney to come to me.

I'd go over there, but give her the same treatment I gave her on the bus. I just had to act confident that she wanted me. It seemed to be working on her. So I stood up and walked over to her, sitting in the seat next to her. I smiled over at her, with a small grin. She gave me an aggravated look which just made me smile more. I knew she didn't feel that way.

"Why did you sit all the way over here?" I asked with a curious but knowing tone. I knew her games, I was starting to see right through her. This was all I needed to do and things would fall where they were meant to be.

"I didn't want to sit by anyone." She stated annoyed, rolling her eyes. She set her elbow on the arm rest, placing her chin on her hand, looking away from me. I looked down at her body quickly to see that she had her right leg crossed over her left. She was so beautiful, even when she looked mad and annoyed like this.

"Not even me?" I leaned in closer to her. Taunting her with myself. I knew she could only resist me to an extent thanks to last night. My stomach was leaned against the other arm rest, leaning close enough to her that if she were to turn her face we'd be inches apart. She did what I wanted and turned her face to look at me. She looked much more pissed than I expected her to be.

"Especially you." She glared at me, crossing her arms and turn to face me with her body. I leaned in a bit more. What she said hurt, but it wasn't going to stop me.

"Just give it up. There are no cameras watching you and nobody will know what you said but me. And you seemed pretty persistent to be around me yesterday." I had to play it smooth. She would fall into this eventually. She leaned in closer. I thought she was going to kiss me, thought she was starting to fall into it.

"That was yesterday, today's another day." She stood up. She was going to leave me sitting there? I grabbed her wrist lightly. I didn't want her to walk away from me. I wanted this time with her. She looked down at me. She went to go walk past my legs but I tried to nudge her back down towards her seat. Instead she stumbled over my foot and fell onto my lap.

Her face turned a light pink and I'm sure mine did too. I wasn't expecting this. But I liked this position, I wrapped my arms around her waist, hoping she'd stay there. At least this could still be me acting cocky. She looked away and didn't seem to eager to stand. Her back was just barely touching my chest, but she finally relaxed into it after a good 30 seconds or so. She leaned her back against my chest, running her fingers down my forearms to my hands. She tried to hold my hands and I didn't want to stop her so I let her lace both sets of our hands. I leaned in by her ear, nudging it gently with my nose and letting my lips lightly graze her ear.

"Today could be better." I whispered lightly, seductively. She wasn't going to be able to say no to me in anyway by the end of the night. I would play her like no other. She didn't answer again, was quiet. It seemed I was really putting her in her place. I realized it even more when she turned her face and kissed me dead on the lips.

It wasn't soft and it wasn't hard. It was a lustful kiss. I thought it would be something short but she let it continue on. Our closed lip kisses to each other soon became more heated. She entered her tongue into my mouth first which I was grateful for because I didn't want to wait much longer. She actually let me have dominance of the kiss though. She turned her body sideways onto my lap, not breaking the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck.

The kiss was really happening like this. She wanted this so bad. I would have been smirking had it not been for the kiss that I was loving at the moment. I heard a few selective gasps and then I felt as though everyone was looking at us. But Heather didn't seem to mind and only deepened the kiss more. Since I was the one controlling it more, it threw me off, but I kissed her back passionately. Passionately? Yes it really did turn into passion.

I didn't know how long our tongues tasted each other's, how long she embraced me. But when we pulled away, only a few people were looking at us in pure shock, something with expressions on their face like they thought it was cute. I looked at Heather to see her red face. And feeling really hot myself, I imagined my face was mimicking hers.

"That's so cute! You guys were kissing for like twenty minutes!" Katie and Sadie said, one finishing what the other started. I hadn't noticed it had been that long. I thought it had been five minutes at most. So the thought made me genuinely happy that Heather wanted to kiss me that long. With real passion at that.

"It was nothing." Heather stated, sounding cold as she looked away from everyone, by looking down at my chest. She started to lightly run her fingers up and down it. This is how we would really be if we were together. The constant fight for who wanted the other more, the bickering, the dominance battle. It was something that I would enjoy, because it was Heather.

"Sure it was nothing." I leaned into her and whispered into her ear. This time though I kissed her earlobe, down half of her neck. She leaned into it, letting it happen. I knew she felt me smirk against her neck.

"Shut up." She whispered so only I could hear. She didn't want to move. She wanted to kiss me. This was going great.

"As long as you stay here." I said with a bigger smirk, looking overly confident. She didn't seem to mind as a small smile appeared on her face. She quickly tried to hide it by laying her head on my shoulder, letting her lips lightly touch my neck if I even moved the slightest. Occasionally there were small kisses placed upon my neck, but most of the time we were silent and held each other. It was a very intimate moment. Personal.

To say this wasn't a fantastic moment would be a lie. I wanted this to go on forever. I wished we were the only two in the room. I was happy that she stayed on my lap the rest of the hour. So when Chris came out to demand us to get in the back on the stage area, I hoped that she would stand near me. But we walked up side by side. She didn't want to leave my side. This was going better than I could have ever dreamed!

**A/N: Sorry, NEXT chapter will be the questions and show, PROMISE! Help me out people. And let me know if you liked the Heather and Alejandro interaction please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So after re-reading the first five chapters myself, I am disappointed in a lot of my grammar mistakes. So this chapter should hopefully be put together better than the other chapters, in my opinion. It has been forever since this has been updated and I decided to attempt to finish this story. So I hope people are still interested in it! To me, Heather and Alejandro never get old. :) By the way, the reunion show/questions for the contestants will probably take about 5 or 6 chapters. So keep looking for an update after this one! I really hope I can keep this story going again and finish it finally! I also hope I can keep everyone in character. Fingers crossed!**

**Thank you EgoistaSince94 for thinking of literally like every single one of the questions that the contestants will be asked in this chapter. You are so helpful! Thank you for everything! Also thank you for being the beta for this story as well. (Having troubles with the questions is why I discontinued this story. So if it wasn't for the assistance with the questions, this story would have never had been continued.)**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, the characters, etc.**

**Manipulate Me Not; Chapter 6**

**Heather's POV**

I stood behind the stage with Alejandro at my side, looking around nervously. I wouldn't show it in my expression but I was worried. What kind of things would these people come up with to ask me? I was also curious as to what Chris had up his sleeves. Surely he wouldn't miss the chance of asking his own questions?

It was then that I noticed someone slipping behind the curtain. Irritated was an understatement as I noticed it was none other than Blaineley O'hella-whatever. That lady really ticked me off; I wished she was still in her body cast.

"Alright people!" Blaineley announced, clapping her hands together to get our attention like we were dogs. I glared in her direction. I wish I could slap her. "As a nice surprise, I am going to ask you the questions!" She smiled at everyone in the room, letting the smile linger on the people she disliked the most, including myself. "Things are set up on the stage and the audience is almost seated." I hate her.

"I am going to go out there, you'll hear some music and I'll introduce everyone in the cast, from the first to the third season. You won't get anything special like your names, you'll be introduced as a group. Then you all go out there and sit down." I rolled my eyes as she continued to talk. Couldn't she shut up? Nobody cared who she was, knew who she was, or anything of the sorts. I was internally pleased to find that after she was done speaking she walked out onto the stage.

"This is going to totally suck." I looked over to Alejandro, seeing by the look on his face that he did agree.

"Yes, it is. I can only imagine the things these feckless individuals will think of to ask me." I felt sorry for him briefly as he looked down at the floor as he spoke. Briefly. Within seconds I was no longer worried about the personal attacks on myself, other than from Courtney and Gwen. It was now definite the thought that I'd be okay was accurate.

"That's what happens when you make enemies." I shrugged at him rather smugly, happy I wasn't the most hated anymore.

"Like you don't have tons." He mocked me. He really annoyed the fuck out of me sometimes.

"Not as many as you." I smirked at him. This was not something I'd let die down if he kept continuing. It looked like he was going to open his mouth to say something but loud music interrupted him before he could speak. Thank god.

"Welcome to the Total Drama World Tour reunion show! Let's bring out all of the former contestants of the Total Drama series." There was loud applause and yells of 'wooo!' as we all started to walk out, not even totally sure where we were supposed to sit. We sat in spontaneous order, though most people sat next to the people they were close to.

It was nice that Alejandro was on one side of me, though I was pissed off when Courtney sat down next to me, a devious smirk on her face. It seemed like she had plans for me. She could be so crazy sometimes. Alejandro happened to be the fortunate one by sitting on the end of one side of the couch. He didn't have to sit next to anyone other than me. Lucky bastard.

"It has been months since the former competitors of Total Drama have seen each other," Blainely began, "and we decided to do something a little special for this reunion show, to make it all the more intense for you, the viewers." She flashed a happy smile and it nearly sickened me. This really wasn't going to go well.

"The contestants have all written down questions for each other. We had the fun of picking the best three questions written by the all contestants to ask the former World Tour competitors. As you all know, these guys don't have the nicest interactions, so what kind of spicy questions could they have thought up? Embarrassment, sabotage, sadness, love, anger, and many more things will get sent their way as they answer the questions," Blaineley stood and walked towards the thing in the middle of the couch, where the section was missing. It was covered by a cloth, and I wish it had never been removed as I saw what was underneath, "while sitting in the Lie-detector Electric chair!" That stupid chair. Great.

"This way, we can assure the viewers out there, that we won't let them lie about their answers. We want to see the raw truth and emotions just like you do!" Blaineley grinned as she returned to her seat. Had I been sitting closer, I would have tripped her.

"So let's get this thing started! Ezekiel, your the first contestant to be chosen to get asked the questions." I watched Blaineley motion to the chair. At this point I could only hope I was last. If they really were saving 'the best for last' I was royally screwed. "So take a seat in the chair and let's get those questions rolling."

**Third Person POV**

In the months after the show, Ezekiel had been able to revert back to acting as human as he could, rather than being feral. Though nobody cared to ask for the details, everyone would rather have him be normal than feral any day.

"Alright! What is up everybody?" Ezekiel tried to act cool, like he used to before Total Drama World Tour, as he made his way to the lie-detector electric chair; only to be tripped by Duncan. Everyone began to laugh, it was hard to resist. Ezekiel quickly scrambled to his feet and for the chair. The helmet fell down onto his head with a loud sound, seeming as though it was rather painful.

"Yeah," Blaineley looked at Ezekiel, unamused, "anyways! Ezekiel, you have been viewed as one of the least liked amongst your former constants. This season most people on the show saw you as a cling-on, creepy, inhuman. But overall they've seen you as the homeschooled freak. A socially awkward weirdo even. So let's see what the former constants wanted to ask you. Now your first question." Blaineley spoke as she looked at the index cards in her hand.

"The first question for Ezekiel is asked by Duncan. Duncan wants to know Zeke, do you still have a thing for surfer girl?" The question appeared on a huge screen behind everyone, allowing everyone to read it with ease. Without anyone needing to be told who 'surfer girl' was, Ezekiel thought for a moment before answering.

"A thing? What do you mean, 'a thing'?" Ezekiel spoke, looking over to Blaineley with a confused expression; though she rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you like Bridgette?" She sounded annoyed as she glared at him, waiting for an answer.

"She's pretty, eh?" He smiled dreamily, though not really answering the question. The answer was obvious anyways. Not caring too much and wanting to move on to, in her opinion, more interesting people Blaineley moved quickly to the next index card.

"Question number two is asked by Courtney. She asks; You do realize you were voted off fair and square...right?" Blaineley glanced back at the screen momentarily, only to turn back to the camera with a smirk. "Isn't that ironic since _someone_ made such a big deal about her elimination." Blaineley teased, speaking partially in a sing-song tone.

"I should have won that million." He said defensively, still not happy at the fact that he had lost the stolen million in the lava. "I don't think it was fair at all." He wasn't shocked so it was clear he believed he was telling the truth. It was only in his mind he should have won the million.

"Nobody wanted you there." Blaineley nodded before looking at the next index card. "And last but not least, Ezekiel's third question is asked by Heather. She wants to know; What were you planning on doing with the money you stole from me?" Blaineley smirk, the very corner of her mouth unnoticeably twitched as she hoped with every fiber in her body some drama would arise from that question.

"I was going to go buy some bling, and some clothes. I need new clothes for the ladies." Ezekiel looked off towards the ceiling, though looking at nothing in particular. "I was going to get a nice truck too, eh? Oh, and some things for back home." He looked back towards Blaineley. "I didn't plan it all out, but it would be awesome to spend a million dollars." He nodded, though there was a small spark in his eye. A spark that said he still wanted that million dollars.

"Such a shame someone didn't get to spend that money." Blaineley shook her head 'sympathetically' towards Heather and Ezekiel.

"I should have been able to get my money!" Heather yelled, pointing towards Chris at the side of the stage, though the audience couldn't tell.

Blaineley just laughed. "You lost it. That's your fault, technically you were given the money." Her expression and tone showed nothing other than her mockery for the Heather. "And there you have Ezekiel's questions!" She cut off before Heather could respond. "Move out of the chair so Leshawna can take your place." The audience clapped for Leshawna as she made her way to the lie-detector that Ezekiel had been sitting at seconds before. Leshawna saw down with confidence before having the helmet fall down onto her head.

"Is that really necessary?" She asked in annoyance, glaring over at Chris; who was finding the whole situation quite amusing.

"Yes it is!" Blaineley grinned as she looked at her next index card. She crossed her legs and looked intently over to Leshawna. "Leshawna, your time on Total Drama World Tour was pleasant at first but soon turned sour once you arrived at the German Alps. Tension seemed to rise again between you and Heather over Alejandro, who could blame you though?" She assured Leshawna that she wasn't the only one to find Alejandro attractive. "So let's see who your first question is from." The question for once appeared on the screen behind them all before Blaineley started reading.

"This question is from Heather." Blaineley could have cheered internally. The sound of collective 'oooo's' in the audience, only intensified the feeling that there would be the possibility of an argument brewing. "Why were you such a bitch to me even though I tried to help you out?" The word 'bitch' was bleeped for the viewing world, though not for the audience and every one else in the room. Chris' laughter could be heard in the background.

"I was a bitch? You didn't need to stick your toothpick neck all in my business!" She glared angrily towards Heather. Heather's immediate response was to roll her eyes before commenting.

"Please!" Heather flung her arms in the air for emphasis on how idiotic Leshawna's answer was and how irritated she was by it. "You should have watched the show by now and saw that he was using you!" Heather crossed her arms, glaring over at the Leshawna heatedly. She didn't care if she was throwing Alejandro on the spot as well, he probably wouldn't speak. "I thought we fixed things at the end of Total Drama Action. I had no reason to lie to you, even if you weren't on my team or anything." Heather defended herself, hoping to make Leshawna look like an idiot.

"We had a mutual understanding. At one point, I guess we were friends, but it was short lived. I know what he did. He's a manipulative, egotistical, cunning asshole. But it wasn't none of your business to get involved in." Leshawna defended her actions. She really didn't see much wrong in kicking Heather's ass. In all honesty, Heather did have the ass-kicking coming for three seasons, at least in Leshawna's opinion.

"Well now you can stay away from him." Heather raised her hand up, facing her palm towards Leshawna, making a 'talk to the hand' motion. "And I don't want to be your friend anyways." Heather scoffed, not really minding that her and Leshawna's short friendship was legitimately over.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll have to knock another tooth outta that mouth of yours." Leshawna warned. Blaineley laughed in the background, clearly enjoying the argument that was going on, though she knew they had to move on.

"Okay. Okay. So you turned on her because she stuck her nose into your business. Now let's move on!" Blaineley cut them off although she did want to see Heather lose another tooth or two from a fight against Leshawna. "Your second question is from," Blaineley took a dramatic pause, hoping to cause anticipation, "Harold!" She said with fake enthusiasm, forcing herself to stop her eyes from rolling at the nerd.

"Awe, I wonder what Harold's gonna ask me." Leshawna smiled, figuring it would be something cute. He was so in love with her it was almost sickening.

"He wants to know, I wou-" Blaineley started to speak, trying to get his question out though was quickly interrupted by Harold.

"Wait! Can I please ask the question?" Harold stood, walking over to Blaineley and getting on a knee to beg her. Blaineley thought briefly before shrugging.

"Whatever, it might make it more interesting." She sat back, curious how his question would pan out.

"Leshawna, my fair Leshawna," Harold started softly, walking to the lie-detector electric chair. "I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone." He looked at her with what most people with call a look of 'love'. "Will you be my Arwen?" Not many people knew what Harold was referencing, and Leshawna was not one of the bunch who got it. He could tell by the confused look on her face that she only half understood what he meant. "Will you be my girlfriend Leshawna?" He asked needingly, getting on his knee as if in proposal stance. He reached out, holding onto her hand, looking up at her hopefully.

"Oh Harold." Leshawna placed her hand over her heart, looking rather moved by his question. She thought it was rather sweet. "Sure thing baby." The audience clapped loudly as Leshawna smiled at him, watching him stand. He leaned in, placing his lips softly to hers for a few seconds. Harold pulled away, looking as though he had just won a million dollars. Leshawna knew there was something good in being with Harold, he would treat her right. It was worth a second try.

"Aw, how sweet." Blaineley put her finger in her mouth, mimicking their moment as if it were gag inducing. "Let's get past this barf-fest and get on with the last and final question for Leshawna." Blaineley looked at her next index card, smirking and shaking her head lightly before looking up to the girl in the lie-detector electric chair.

"Last but not least, a question from Alejandro." Blaineley spoke Alejandro's name 'seductively' to emphasize the fact that he was able to sway so many women on the show and use them to his disposal. There were collective "oooo's" in the audience as there had been earlier. "Have you found your 'fabulous soul' yet?" Blaineley spoke in the same taunting tone the question seemed to be written in. How else would he ask such a thing? He was clearly doing it to be an asshole.

"Who the hell do you think you are askin' such a smart-ass question?" Leshawna's attitude came out of her as she nearly ripped the helmet off of herself to move towards Alejandro.

"Uh uh uhh." Blaineley shook her finger at Leshawna with a look of pure amusement on her face. Everyone could tell that Heather was no longer the only person who wanted to slap her. "You keep that on. That's how we can tell if you're lying."

"This is ridiculous!" Leshawna glared angrily towards Blaineley then towards Alejandro. "For your information Alejandro," the anger was laced deeply in her tone, "I have found my fabulous soul and it's one hundred times more fabulous than before! And you'll never be no where near it!" Everyone in the audience, besides a few selective die-hard Alejandro fans or people who did not particularly like Leshawna, began to cheer her on.

"He doesn't want to be near it!" Heather glared at Leshawna, sparking another argument between the two.

"I'm sure he'd rather be near all this," Leshawna motioned up and down her body, "than your scrawny, manipulative, bitchy-ass self." There was an even louder roar from the audience.

"Think what you want loud-mouthed, thunder thigh, ghetto-glamor wannabe, but I know for a fact that Alejandro wants me and that's why we were making out before this stupid reunion show." Heather smirked triumphantly in Leshawna's direction. Heather was convinced that even if Leshawna didn't want to admit it, part of her still wanted Alejandro. Although Heather wasn't too fond of the fact that she had let it slip that her and Alejandro had been making out.

"Hah! Take him then! You two deserve each other! You two are nothing but bad people. Mmm, Mmm." Leshawna shook her head as if emphasizing her last sentences. Heather looked as though she was about to say something but before she could was interrupted by Blaineley.

"Well as much as I'd love to find out more juicy details, it seems that we have to move on to the next contestant. So step down Leshawna and let's get Noah up here!" The audience clapped as Blaineley announced who would be next. Leshawna happily moved from the chair, looking as though she wanted to walk over and punch Heather in the face. Noah sighed.

"This is going to be fun." He spoke sarcastically as he made his way to the lie-detector electric chair. He sat down, reaching his hands up instantly to attempt to catch the metal helmet. It was heavier than he had expected, though he somehow managed to catch it.

"Let's hope it is." Blaineley nodded, moving to a new card, but setting her hands on her lap to look at Noah. "So Noah, you finally got your chances to shine this season. You had barely any screen time in TDI, but now your fans have had the opportunity to see you in action. You did play smart through a lot of the season, but in the end, that's what got you eliminated. Such a shame." She acted as though it was 'saddening' though quickly perking up.

"That being said lets get to your first question. This one is from Katie." She looked over to Noah, anticipating the awkwardness that was about to ensue. "Katie wants to know if you, quote and I quote, 'Are you gay for Cody?'" There were a few laughs in the audience, and a few 'wooo's!', as they all waited for an answer. It didn't take long.

"What! No! Are you all seriously still hung up on the fact that I accidentally kissed Cody's ear in 'The Big Sleep'?" Noah looked around, irritated at the fact that they couldn't let it go. "I do not have any liking for Cody, other than him being my friend. I am not gay." He wasn't shocked by the lie detector, so he wasn't lying. Every skeptic now had their answer.

"Alright! Some of us have been dying to know that since season one! Some of us. I could careless. There are much more interesting people on this show. Now on with the second question, from Sadie herself." She flipped the index card, already knowing who the question was going to be asked by before she even saw it. "Do you have a thing for Izzy?" Blaineley's curiosity peaked at this question. She knew he wasn't gay so there was a chance he had some feelings for Izzy.

Noah was quiet for a few moments as he pondered over the correct way to word how he felt towards Izzy. Was there really a way to say it? Almost every second he was around her he had to be on alert for something crazy she may do, which was a great majority of the time. But he did enjoy her company. Much more than everyone else there sans Cody, who he did happen to get along with very well.

"If by definition of 'a thing' to you is, do I have some sort of feelings for Izzy, well there's many ways to answer that question. She scares me sometimes because she's crazy. She makes me laugh a lot of the time. She makes me happy sometimes, like any friend does. So I guess the answer to that would be yes. If we are on the same terms of definition here." Noah looked over to Blaineley and Sadie as he tried to talk his way out of giving a full answer to the question.

"You cannot talk yourself out of this one little guy. You need to answer if you have romantic feelings for Izzy for not. That's what she meant by 'a thing' and you know it." Blaineley's expression grew devious as she leaned from the couch to look at Noah better.

"Yeah Noah! She's right, that's totally what I meant!" Sadie said excitedly, happy she was going to get an answer. Less than a few inches away, Katie's face matched Sadie's excited one.

"Why must some of you have _some_ intelligence to not be out smarted by things like that?" Noah waved a fist for emphasis of his sarcasm. He rolled his eyes, looking away. It was then the he felt something hit him from above landing in his lap. It was Izzy. "Ahh!" Noah acted surprised, pushing her off of his lap. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Does Noah like Izzy?" She teased, clawing playfully at his legs from the floor.

"Fine, yes. I kinda like Izzy." He looked defeated though as if he didn't mind too much that people had found out. Sure he would have preferred him telling Izzy he liked her to be in a much more secluded place, alone, but he didn't want to tell her anyways.

"Noah likes Izzy! And she's not with Owen anymore!" She sung in a sing song tone. "Hah hah!" Izzy jumped from the floor, moving strangely as she climbed back onto his lap. She began bouncing up and down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck laughing. "You had to go and be all quiet didn't you. Not telling me and all. It's just like this one time, this guy named Ladd worked at the Zoo and I would always go there and-" She acted dramatically as she bounced one more time, this time from his lap to stand in front of him. She was cut off from speaking when Noah reached out and placed his hand over her mouth.

"I don't need to hear this story Izzy. It probably has no relevance what-so-ever to what I was saying." Izzy disgustingly licked his hand after he was done speaking, causing saliva to roll down his hand. "Ewww!" Noah started, about to wipe his hand on his shorts before being interrupted and stopped by Izzy. "Izzy is victorious!" She yelled, leaning down to kiss him full on on the lips. It was short lived as she pulled away, shouting "Ahhh!" in an obnoxious way before running off the stage and past the audience.

"Well wasn't that some entertainment?" Blaineley herself clapped, pleased that there were at least some interesting factors to the show. She hadn't expected the two of them to like each other, and she was actually shocked, though didn't show it. The audience clapped along with her, before letting her continue. "I'm sure Izzy will be back, she has to be. So now that Noah knows Izzy probably shares the same feelings, let's move on to the last question. Your third question is from Owen. He wants to know why you didn't warn him earlier about Alejandro? He added a note under the question," she shook her head, "It says 'You tried but I missed it. Why weren't you more clear buddy? Why?" She looked to Noah. "Yes, why weren't you more clear?"

"I couldn't really make it more clear than I did when I told Owen originally in London. I had many reasons why I personally didn't trust him but there was no real evidence of any wrong doing, unless you kept a close eye on him. I only told Owen my opinion because he asked why I didn't like Alejandro. To this day I still think the same thing of Alejandro, he's 'as slippery as an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil'." He quoted a past comment he had made of Alejandro in Total Drama World Tour. He really didn't like the guy, still to this day. "So to answer Owen's original question, I didn't warn you earlier because I didn't find it necessary to until the moment I told you."

"There's your answer Owen. An honest one at that." Blaineley nodded. "You can get off the chair now Noah." She looked in Noah's direction, watching him roll his eyes and walk towards his original seat.

"Who will face the lie-detector electric chair next? What kind of questions will they be asked? Will a real fight actually happen? Keep watching and find out! We'll be back after this commercial, right here on the Total Drama World Tour Reunion show." She spoke enthusiastically to the audience and viewing world, having the show cut to a commercial.

**A/N: So here is the first chunk of questions. I was originally going to do 7 people in this chapter but it would have been way to long. So hopefully there will be four people asked next chapter. Though I already have some questions planned out (Thanks to EgoistaSince94), I am willing to still take requests for questions from the readers. So let me know who you want someone to ask a question to, what the question is, and who the question is from if you want to see a question.**

**Thanks for reading! Review and add to your alert/favorite list!**


End file.
